four boxes
by minecraftfezzez
Summary: It has been a while since the doctor arrived in berk, and it seems he's crashing in again. but he's not the only one crashing in berk...
1. four boxes

**based on my first story ( s/10551706/1/Double-Hiccup-double-doctor) best to read it before this one, as i'm going to make some references. (please notice that is my first story, not very good...)**

**shout out to ****_the night furry_****, who also is making a very cool HTTYD/DW crossover ( u/6051653/The-Night-Furry)**

Hiccup landed on the platform of Gothi's house, she asked him to come, something Hiccup didn't like, because it usually meant trouble, Hiccup landed Toothless and waited for Gobber to arrive, as he was the only one that was able to read Gothi's writing, what really started to become hard since she had so many Terrible terrors.

After Gobber got off Grump he walked towards a plate of sand in the middle of the platform.  
Gothi now was trying to get a Terrible Terror off it, so it seemed to be true that her writing would be hard to read. She finally started to write and Gobber came closer, he stared at it for a while. Trying to keep Gothi's dragons at a distance. "I think it says that a doctor will arrive, what's wrong with that?"

Gothi shook her head and rewrote the first word. "Ah. that's not good."  
Hiccup looked at Gobber "You mean.."  
"Yes, the doctor will arrive." Gobber didn't seem to be happy either

Hiccup directly jumped on Toothless and flew towards the horn they used to announce the black sheep during the games. After the doctor's first visit Hiccup thought up a handy way to let the town know about danger, he jumped off Toothless and ran up the horn, blowing it twice.  
The town seemed to freeze, everyone stopped and stared at hiccup, not believing what they've just heard. A loud bang was heard above the town and the panic erupted.

Hiccup got back on Toothless and saw Astrid and the rest of the group appearing from the far end of Berk, Hiccup looked up and saw the blue box racing with massive speed towards the central square, it seemed like the doctor was able to control where he crashes. Hiccup flew towards the edge of the square and saw the blue box drilling itself into the ground. Hiccup patted Toothless on the head and got off, Tothless didn't seemed to like the box, every dragon hated it, to be frankly. Hiccup slowly walked towards the box and raised his hand, before he could knock, he heard another bang, this one seemed louder than the first.  
Hiccup looked behind him, his mother, Astrid and the rest of the group stood at the edge of the central square, all looking terrified at the sky. Hiccup looked up too, it was the exact same blue box, and it seemed to be heading towards the docks.

Another bang was heard, and a fourth shortly after. Dragons were now flying everywhere, the entire town was running towards Maede hall and Toothless was growing scared. The third box landed besides the entrance of Meade hall, and the fourth in Hiccup's house. "Really doctor?"  
Hiccup stared at the blue boxes, he looked at the first that landed for a while, and heard a door opening behind him. "*cough* Sorry Hiccup, I seemed to have landed in your house..."


	2. meeting incarnations

The doctor looked at Hiccup, seeing is face was filled with confusion confusion. "What's wrong? I can rebuild your house if you want, no? Not that?"

The doctor looked around, seeing another TARDIS behind Hiccup and another near the Hall he once fought those Zygons. The doctor closed his mouth, not believing what he saw. Out of the TARDIS near the hall cam his tenth regeneration, seemingly near the end of his regeneration, and The TARDIS behind hiccup opened to reveal his ninth regeneration.

The doctor slowly walked to his ninth regeneration, who looked at his tenth regeneration, the doctor stopped besides Hiccup, and looked at the tenth and nine, who were looking at him. The doctor grabbed his sonic and showed it to his other _regenerations_, who took out theirs.

His tenth regeneration slowly walked towards them, putting his sonic back in his pocket

"Doctor, What is happening?" Hiccup asked, he really seemed confused. Toothless now was absolutely terrified.

The doctor turned towards Hiccup, and it seemed his other incarnations did too. "Well, this is going to be hard... I'm a Timelord, when we die we take on a new body and personality. And, well, these are my previous incarnations..."

Hiccup seemed to think about that for a while, and looked towards a far end of the village. "Is something wrong?" The doctor tried to see what was behind the houses.

"Another box like you have crashed there." Hiccup pointed at at the far end of the town he was looking at, The doctor looked at his previous incarnations for a while, not believing another incarnation has landed here, and started to run, he heard that his previous incarnations followed him and Hiccup seemed to encourage Toothless to go.

Once arrived he saw that the doors were already open, inside the TARDIS was an old man with gray hair, who kind of looked like a magician, The doctor looked him in the eyes, realising he wasl be his next regeneration. "You shouldn't be possible."

his next regeneration raised his eyebrow. "Yet here I am. New cycle."

The doctor sat on the long table in, as it seemed to be called, Meade hall. His other incarnations besides and in front of him. He already explained everything to Hiccup, who now was trying to explain everything to his mother.

"Something quite important, what would have been so strong that it could pull a TARDIS out of course, multiple by the way, and let them crash at the exact same place and time?" The Doctor looked at his ninth regeneration, and took out his sonic screwdriver, but before he could do anyting he felt Toothless nudging his shoulder. The doctor smiled, and patted his head.

"He seems to like you, even after what happened last time." Hiccup stood behind the doctor. "You should be careful with him." The doctor stood up and started to look at the wings. "Dragons are actually very rare in the universe, in my entire live this is the second planet i've seen them on." His ninth regeneration confirmed that.

"Knowing you, I won't doubt that." The doctor looked at Hiccup, slightly confused. "My mother heard quite a lot of stories about you, doctor. You're like a lonely god."

The doctor smiled sadly. "what can I say, i'm not trying to be one. I'm just a daft old man, who stole a magic box."

Hiccup looked at the doctor, smiling a bit. "So you mean to tell me you stole that thing?"

"Yes. I stole my TARDIS." The doctor smiled and turned to his other incarnations. "So, erhm, Doctors. Do we have any idea what we are dealing with?"

Each of the incarnations pulled out his sonic, and the doctor grabbed his one too, he stared a moment at the one his next incarnation was holding. "You have the same screwdriver."

His next incarnation looked at him. "You shouldn't alter something that works fine." and he walked outside.

The doctor followed him, each TARDIS was now parked besides each other in the middel of the central square, and Hiccup's house was already being worked on. The doctor had to admit they were efficient.

The doctor took another look at his sonic screwdriver. "This can't be right." and looked at his previous incarnations, who were looking at the screwdrivers too. "Are you getting the same thing?"

His tenth regeneration looked at him. "You mean that there is a massive source of power beneath this island? Only equaled by-" he stopped, staring at the doctor, his face filled with shock, and the doctor realized what he meant.

"Only equalled by what?" it seemed Astrid and Fishlegs were listening. The doctor looked at them. "Only equaled by the power a dying sun produces, in other words. The thing that powers a TARDIS."

"Doctor, what are you implying?" Hiccup joined the conversation again. The doctor looked at Hiccup. "There is an exploding sun under Berk."

Hiccup was mortified.


	3. nearing the star

**sorry for the re-upload, had some html-like problems. thanks to the night furry for pointing it out.**

**also sorry for the long time not updating, so here is an extra long chapter, have fun!**

"Y- you mean that.." Hiccup backed away a bit. Looking at the doctor's incarnations.  
"Wait!, It's contained! It has containment fields." The doctor looked at his tenth regeneration, who was looking at his sonic.  
The doctor grabbed his sonic and pointed it at the ground, it seemed that the containment fields were still active, but were old. "I don't think they'll hold it for very long." the four doctor's looked at each other.

"Is there anything you can do?" Hiccup looked at the doctor. Still seeing hints of fear in his eyes  
"What we could-" The doctor stopped as he noticed his other regenerations also wanted to say something. "Well, that's is something I should have expected."  
The doctor looked at his tenth regeneration. "So, I guess that we all have the same idea."  
"Not to mention how impossible it is."

"So, can I also know this impossible plan of yours?" Astrid seemed to have joined the conversation too.  
"Well, landing a TARDIS near the eye of harmony, we have no idea what's there, and the navigation systems will go offline." Astrid looked at the doctor's tenth regenerations for a second, seemingly thinking about what he said. "Or we could go completely insane and use whispering deaths."  
Hiccup stared at Astrid, clearly thinking she lost her mind.

"What are whispering deaths? They don't really sound fun." Hiccup looked at the doctor's twelfth regeneration. "Erhm.. a dragon that drills holes, it would be best to show you."  
The doctor looked as Hiccup walked to an edge of the island. He followed, going down in what seemed to be a giant cave in the side of the island, filled with dragons. "This is beautiful!" The tenth doctor started to ran around the room looking at all the nests.

"What is this place?" his twelfth regeneration was looking at the large door at the entrance of the cave when he said this.  
"this is the dragon keep." Hiccup walked further back while saying this. "This is were we keep our dragons." And he vanished behind a large blue dragon.  
"Doctor?" Valka flew in and jumped off her dragon, running towards the doctor. "Astrid told me what was going on, so please tell me. Can you save Berk?"

The doctor didn't say anything for a while. "I don't know."  
His ninth regeneration continued. "That eye of harmony is contained, but the systems are old. We need to hurry if we want to save this solar system."  
"And the neighbouring ones." The twelfth doctor added, his eyebrows almost seemed to live their own live.

"Doctor!" Hiccup almost came crashing from a far side of the keep, riding a large snake-like dragon with spikes. "Here you go, a Whispering death."  
The doctor looked at it for a moment. "And she wants us to ride that?" He smiled.  
"Seems like you're mad enough to do it." Hiccup smiled when he got off the dragon.

"Guess you're right about that." The tenth regeneration popped up behind the doctor. "But that is quite normal when you're hanging out with yourself."  
Hiccup looked a bit worried when he got another dragon. "What's wrong?" The doctor walked towards Hiccup.  
"It's, well, You're impossible, doctor. Those men, you falling out of the sky. And a sun beneath Berk?" Hiccup looked genuinely worried now.  
"I know hiccup. I understand that you worry, just know that I will do everything in my power to save Berk." The doctor gave Hiccup a weak smile.

"Yeah... Anyway, I think two dragons should be enough to dig a large enough hole, we'll find a way to patch it up later."  
Hiccup led the two dragons to a far wall and instructed them to start drilling by throwing some pieces of fish against the wall, as the dragons started a large cloud of dust formed around them and nothing could be seen for a few minutes.  
"they're rather effective aren't they?" the doctor said.

"yeah, I forgot about this part, we should wait till the dust is gone." The doctor couldn't really hear where the voice was coming from.  
"or we could sonic it away." the doctor felt a bit ashamed when he heard his ninth regeneration saying this. "well, yeah, we should do that I guess."  
The doctor activated his sonic and the cloud directly disappeared, revealing the large hole dug by the dragons. "Should I get Bessie?" The doctor looked behind him and smiled when he saw his tenth regeneration hold the keys to their trusted car.

"I think it would be best if I grab my motorcycle." said the doctor as they inspected Bessie, as it seemed smaller then they thought.  
His tenth regeneration looked at him. "well, I guess your right. I should've remembered why I rarely used it afterwards." The four doctors walked back to the console room. Where Hiccup stood with his mouth open. "How-?"

"Other dimension." The twelfth doctor said, as he walked past Hiccup, not really paying any attention to him.  
"Do you like it?" The tenth doctor leaned on the console with a big grin on his face.  
"It's... amazing!"

"Don't look at the mess, it's his grumpy phase." The doctor said, placing a round thing in a corner and pointing at it. "Found them!"  
His tenth regeneration smiled. "Where?"  
"Far end of the library, I think I also saw one at the bottom of the pool."

ten was interrupted as he heard Bessie starting outside, and went outside, getting back to the point. "eleven, we'll meet up at the keep, I hope it's the antigrav bike you meant?" twelve was trying to see how to get Bessie working again, and rode off with the other doctors.  
"Hiccup, wanna see my TARDIS?" The doctor smiled

Back in the dragon keep a large number of vikings were now staring down the hole.  
"something wrong? It's just a hole, a rather big one." The doctor said when he arrived.  
"We heard dragons drilling for a while, but it ended with a large explosion and screaming, and I think there is a light at the end of it" The Viking seemed terrified and it was clear he didn't really wanted to be here.

"Doctors? I think it would be for the best if we went off, I don't think the containments fields will hold any longer." The doctor jumped on his bike and manoeuvred through the crowd. "I'll go ahead. Hiccup, is it possible to take Toothless with you?"

The doctor speeded through the tunnel, Toothless had a bit of trouble, as it was a bit small for him, but the dragon was still able to fly, after a while the doctor stopped, as he was able to see the eye of harmony at the end. "Hiccup, I think it would be best for you to wait here, this can get very dangerous." Hiccup agreed and got off toothless, looking at the doctor.

"Geronimo." The doctor slowly walked further, it seemed the rocks got a bit slippery, as grip was harder to find as he got nearer, suddenly the doctor slipped and fell, heading straight in the direction of the sun. "HICCUP!"


	4. old research

The doctor could just grab a pillar and held on tight. "Don't come closer! The gravity shield is faulty. Warn the others, they'll be able to help!" The doctor saw Hiccup nod and he ran to the other end of the tunnel as the doctor climbed on top of top of the pillar, or more the side, the doctor noticed.  
It seemed the star was being observed,in a large , now abandoned, research facility which was built around it, upon closer inspection the doctor concluded that it's been abandoned for a few centuries. Vegetation could be seen in some corners and the parts of the facility closest to the star were gone, ripped away, unfortunately, including some walkways.

The doctor slowly got on his feet and took out his sonic screwdriver. It seemed that the containment fields were in fact still working, but it seemed the power supply and shields were at the ends of their lives.  
"Doctor! They're here!" The doctor looked behind him and saw Hiccup, with his other incarnations in the tunnel.  
"The gravity field is faulty, it would be best not to come any closer!" the doctor found it reasonably weird to say this looking up.

"Have you already figured out why there is an eye of harmony here?" The doctor looked at his tenth incarnation. "It seemed someone was studying it!"  
There was a short silence. "How long ago?"  
"A few centuries, I thi-" The doctor suddenly realised what this meant. "The first test with the Eye of harmony. Of course."

"What do you mean?" He heard Hiccup say.

"The first prototypes of the TARDIS had problems with the power supply. We discovered a way to Harvest the energy that came free during the creation of a black hole, but had problems with making it last, after years of research we succeeded. The stars were removed, but there was always a rumour of one that wasn't picked up, abandoned for unknown reasons. I never thought it was true."

The doctor stared at the eye of harmony beneath him.  
"what can we do?" Hiccup tried to come closer to the doctor.  
"if we find the power source and shield systems, we could try and fix those, making it possible to let the star stay here for another ten-thousand years." The doctors twelfth incarnation looked at the star. "It seems to run on a simple system. So it should be possible."

The doctor agreed, and helped Hiccup and his other incarnations down. The group slowly walked toward a group of rooms stationed at a far corner, carefully walking over pillars that were still standing. Where they were able to stand normal again.

"at least the gravity control is still operational. We should think about giving it an extra boost of energy for when we go back to the surface."  
The doctor looked at his other incarnations. "okay, we have technology older than our TARDIS here, so..." He looked a bit lost at all the controls.  
"Or we could just do the wiggly button trick?" The doctor's tenth regeneration smiled and flipped a random lever, but nothing happened.

"Another!" And The doctor smiled. After the ninth button they found the on-switch, and directly felt the gravity control decreasing, as the almost slipped.  
"We should be careful, it really seems power is low." Toothless was growling at the sun, slipping a bit when trying to move.  
"It seems that the last file opened was the power controls." The doctor's tenth regeneration opened the file. "nothing special, it seemed they turned of power savings and prepared for the removal of the star." He looked a bit further. "It seems the power supply and shield generators are in the same room. On the floor below us."

The doctor looked around him, seeing a service ladder in the corner nearest to the eye of harmony. "Let's go this way, see the damage."  
He quickly got off the ladder and saw the remains of a once fully operational atomic generator and a broken containment generator.  
"Well, this is worse than I hoped." His twelfth incarnation just glided of the ladder. "How are we going to fix this?"

The doctor got closer. "It seems to have been working full capacity for a while."  
His twelfth regeneration also took a closer look. "But the power savings were turned on."  
"Glitch in the system maybe." The doctor's ninth incarnation looked at the control screens in a corner of the room.

Hiccup also came down. A bit lost. "I think I should go, Toothless really doesn't like it here, and I don't either."

"Found the glitch!" The doctor's ninth incarnation tapped the screen.  
The cloister bell could be heard over the blares of alarms.


	5. walking on walls

**Haven't been posting a lot, i've been busy, lazy, and distracted...  
Also, i now actually now how the eye of harmony was created, so i know i f*cked up a bit, but i'll continue the story this way.  
Have fun reading!**

The doctor fell away from the sun. barely able to land on his feet. "What is Happening?" He took out his sonic, Toothless' screams could be faintly heard.  
"I think the glitch was bigger than I thought, and I know why they left the sun here." His ninth incarnation hung from a pipe near the controls.  
"We need to get out of here now!" The doctor's tenth regeneration tried to climb to the ladder.

"Doctor, What is happening?" Hiccup was mortified and Toothless was now easy to hear, as he started firing at the sun.  
"Gravity controls are broken." He pointed his sonic screwdriver at the controls. "And the coding is deadlocked. Great."  
"We need to get out of here right now!" The doctor's twelve regeneration tried to get to the ladder by climbing pipes.  
"Go back to Berk, i'll help Hiccup with Toothless!" The doctor helped Hiccup get to the ladder and saw the others calming Toothless.  
"We stay together. The glitch might get worse!"

The doctor didn't try to think about that and helped Hiccup on Toothless, and ran towards the exit, The antigrav motor and Bessie were happily still there, as a piece of rock came down when the gravity shifted,, stopping the two vehicles midfall.  
"Hiccup, will you be able to get Toothless trough the tunnel now?" The doctor got on his bike.  
The doctor looked behind him. "We'll be fine. Just go!"  
The doctor speeded away, not impaired by the change of gravity. Back in the keep Dragons were panicking, the shift in gravity threw all the nests to one side of the keep, happily it seemed all the eggs survived.  
The doctor quickly ran towards the group in the middle of the keep. "Valka, get the dragons out of here! The sun is exploding!"

Valka looked in terror at the doctor, and jumped on her dragon. "How long do we have? "  
The doctor didn't respond.  
"Doctor!" Hiccup came almost crashing in the keep. " I think it's getting worse!"  
suddenly the doctor was thrown to a far side of the keep. All the dragons fled out of the keep, and the doctor's other regenerations came falling out of the hole.  
The gravity shifted again, and the doctor fell down again. "Hiccup, are you alright?" The doctor looked in the direction he saw Hiccup last, it seemed Toothless landed on him.

"Toothless! Get off Hiccup!" Toothless noticed Hiccup and quickly got off him.  
"Doctor, we have no way of stopping this." The doctor looked behind him, the other incarnations of him seemingly got out without any scars. "I don't think we can save this planet." Tenths face grew dark.

The four looked at each other. "first of all, we should get out of here. This place can collapse any second."  
"Go ahead. I'll help Hiccup." The doctor turned and ran to Hiccup.  
"You alright?"  
"Yeah, let's go. Need a ride?"  
The doctor looked behind him. Where his antigrav lay. "I don't think a cant save that it, so, why not." The doctor helped Hiccup on his dragon and jumped behind Hiccup.

"Better leave quickly." and Hiccup flew through the entrance of the keep, and landed in front of the four telephone boxes.  
The doctor quickly got of and scanned the area. "the containment field is still here, yet it seems to steer the gravity instead of halt it."  
"That's impossible." the doctor's twelve regeneration just appeared from behind his TARDIS. "There never was a function for that, neither was there a need!"

Hiccup looked at the twelfth doctor for a while. "How are you so fast?"  
The twelfth doctor lifted his feet and showed rollerskates. "My other incarnations are seemingly a bit slower than me."  
"So what do we do, the only way to really stop an eye of harmony is with another eye of har-" The doctor stopped.  
"You can't really be suggesting that."

"I know it will be dangerous, but we have to try!"  
Hiccup looked a bit confused. "What are you two talking about?"  
The other two incarnations appeared from behind the line of TARDISes. Panting.  
"To try and shield the explosion with our four TARDISes, with that we could try to prevent the sun from collapsing in on himself and save this solar system."

Hiccup and the Doctor's tenth and ninth regeneration looked at him like he was insane.  
Another earthquake, rumbling could be heard out of Meade hall, and dust came out of the door.  
"If we don't act soon we'll be too late." The doctor looked back at his other incarnations. "Are you in?" His face serious.  
There was a moment of silence.  
"Well, it seems we have no chose." The doctor's twelve incarnation quickly opened his TARDIS.  
"I suggest we try to hurry then." And The doctor's tenth and ninth incarnation also got in.

The doctor turned around. "Hiccup, I need you to get everyone in safety."  
Hiccup agreed. "Doctor?"  
"yes?"  
"Thank you for helping us."  
The doctor smiled and quickly went in the TARDIS. His other three incarnation could already be seen on one of the screens, "Ready?"

silence.

"Well, geronimo."  
The doctor pulled a lever to his left and directly the TARDIS started shaking.  
"THIS ISN'T REALLY GOING TO PLAN!" The doctor's twelve regeneration had trouble hanging on, and his tenth regeneration almost seemed to be having fun.  
"COME ON!"  
The TARDIS started to fight back, and the shaking lessened.  
"It's almost exploding!"  
The doctor looked to another screen, where the sun could be seen.  
"Set your shields to maximum!"

and suddenly the shaking stopped.  
"oh no."

The screen went black.


	6. after the storm

The doctor woke up lying beneath the platform he just stood on, He stood up, slowly. Feeling pain in his back.  
"Doctor?"  
He heard a voice coming from upstairs.  
"Hiccup?"

a brief moment of silence.  
"HICCUP!"

Ignoring the pain in his back the doctor ran towards the door, janking it open and seeing the remains of the facility, pieces of rubble still falling from the ceiling.  
"Doctor!"  
The doctor looked to the right, it seemed his TARDIS was blown back to a wall. Hiccup was running towards him, Toothless following.  
"Are you alright?" The doctor ran towards Hiccup.

"Yes, I am, we made it, it's been hours since the explosion, What happened?"

"I don't know, Where are my other incarnations?" The doctor quickly looked around.

"After the blast one box ended up in the dragon's keep. And another appeared in Meade hall, The last one plummeted in the ocean."

The doctor looked around. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yes, everyone is alright."

The doctor took a few steps and felt a sharp sting in his back  
"Are you alright?" Hiccup quickly supported the doctor.  
"I'm okay, lets just get out of here."  
Hiccup helped the doctor on Toothless and they quickly went towards the dragon keep, where Valka, Astrid and the rest of the group were waiting. It was clear that the earthquake hit hard, as the door was gone and most of the supporting structures were gone.

"Doctor!, what happened?"  
The doctor jumped off toothless, followed by a sting in his back. "I don't know exactly, but it seemed my ridiculous plan worked." The doctor tried to walk a bit. "We should find my other incarnations."

The doctor walked a bit clumsily to the surface again. Where it seemed his ninth and tenth regeneration survived the explosion quite well.  
"There you are!" His tenth regeneration looked relieved to see him. "You all right?"  
"Just a back pain, nothing to worry about!" The doctor faked a smile.

His ninth regeneration came closer, and looked at his back. "You're bleeding."  
Quickly his tenth regeneration looked at his back. "You have a few cuts, but nothing some bandage won't fix."

The doctor turned around, facing his other regenerations. "we can do that later, we still have another doctor to find."  
His other two regenerations reluctantly agreed.  
"Hiccup, you said one TARDIS plummeted into the ocean?"  
"Yes, it was somewhere near the harbour."

The doctor quickly ran to the side of the island, where you could see something blue floating in the water near the harbour.  
"I'm so happy I turned the HADS off."  
the group quickly went to the harbour, the doctor behind them, still feeling his back.  
"it should be easy to get it out of the water. We'll just need some dragons to help."

A while later the four TARDISes stood side by side again on the main square.  
"Thank you again for your help." Hiccup stood together with the doctor on the side of the island \, looking out to the ocean.  
There was a short silence.  
"My TARDIS will be up and running soon, and I think it would be best I just leave." The doctor looked away from Hiccup.  
"Why?" Hiccup sounded confused.  
"Because danger follows me all the time, and I don't want to endanger this planet anymore than i just did." The doctor looked back at Hiccup, sorrow in his face.  
Hiccup didn't say anything for a while. "Doctor, you saved this planet twice. I think the safest place to be is at your side."

The doctor gave a weak smile.

"At least stay for dinner." Hiccup looked behind him. "But I think we should start with cleaning up first."  
The doctor also looked at the village, houses were collapsed, Meade Hall was blocked and there were cracks in the ground.  
"I think I'll help with cleaning up."

The other three regenerations showed up. "I think we'll be here for at least a day, our action with that eye of harmony send our own eye of harmony of balance, it needs a while to reset itself."  
Hiccup suddenly smiled. "I think I have a nice way for you to help."

The five stood back in the dragon keep, Which was still mostly in ruins, Hiccup ran into a far corner.  
"I really hope he isn't doing what I think he is doing."  
a roar could be heard, and four dragons came charging into their direction.  
"Well, doctor." Hiccup appeared from behind one of the dragons. "Want to try?"

The doctor laughed. "Geronimo!"


End file.
